The Awesome Trio Mousetrap Challenge
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: This is another Slomo Guys/Awesome trio story! this one is based off there Mousetrap Challenge, Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING


It was a quiet day at Mathias's house. He and Lukas at his couch,him sitting in an arm chair next to the so said couch. It was quiet until an annoying doorbell ruined the silence. Having it being Mathias's house, he got up and answered the door. Not two seconds after he opened the door, Gilbert and Alfred stepped into the house. "Hey Mathias we have another thing to do!" Alfred shouted closing the door behind him.

"Alright, what is it?" Mathias said, not even hesitating to participate. It was then did he realize that Gilbert had a bag with him.

"What it is I made into a challenge," Gilbert soon then pulled out a mouse trap from the bag, "We're going to set the mousetrap's, set them off using out fingers, and only our fingers, and the person who is closer to the mousetrap after he sets them off is the loser!" Gilbert said as enthusiastic as ever. "The loser of this challenge had to set off this though," Gilbert said as he pulled out a rat trap from his bag. Alfred, not knowing about the challenge or the mousetrap, was staring at it like it was a mutant potato or something. Mathias had a big grin on his face, "I'm in." At this point, Lukas had gotten up to leave the room when he felt someone pull on the back of his shirt and sit back on the couch. He looked over to see it was Gilbert with Mathias glaring at Gilbert for his current action. The trio had set up their current idiotic action in the hallway. When Lukas heard a mousetrap set off and something shattering, he got up to supervise the three so they didn't break anything important. When he walked to where the trio was, he found Alfred laughing, Gilbert's arm bleeding, and Mathias cleaning up a broken picture frame. Lukas sighed in frustration and went to help Mathias clean the glass off the floor. Once that was done, Mathias set the mousetrap seeming how Gilbert failed the last time. Once the mousetrap was set, the said Prussian was the one to go first. He missed the first few times but eventually hit the trap and pulled his hand back faster than any skilled assassin could. Gilbert chuckled in relief that he did it and acted like he just cheated death. Next was Mathias's turn. Once he set the trap and was about to go, Lukas piped up, "Don't get your finger caught idiot."

"I'm not going to get my finger caught~" Mathias said in his normal, annoying, happy-go-lucky tone as he ignored the fact his finger was so close to the trap and hit it slightly as the trap swung fast and hit his finger, full force. Mathias quickly withdrew his finger and shook his hand, believing that is he did the pain would magically go away. Gilbert laughed, "You know that counts as your turn, right Mathias?" He barely said between his laughter, knowing full well that Mathias would be the one to have to stick his finger into the rat trap. Mathias darkly glared at his friend who seemed to be unaffected by the stare. "You know the damn snowman can give a scarier look smiling than you could ever." Gilbert said, knowing full well how damn creepy the Russian could be since he used to be forced to live with him. One more time the mousetrap was set and Alfred was going to go just because he wanted to, knowing full well that he didn't need to worry about losing this challenge. Just as Gilbert, he missed it, but a lot more times than Gilbert did. It took the American about ten tries to hit the damn device and when he did it flipped up far enough to smack him in the face. Alfred yelped which caused both Gilbert and Mathias to laugh there asses off for a good five minutes. After the five minutes of laughing and death glaring was up, Gilbert soon put the rat trap onto the table. He took it out of the box, looked at its size then at Mathias with a grin on his face knowing full well that it would be entertaining to watch his friend do this. At first Mathias was just going to do it without any caution what so ever until again, Lukas talked. "Did you ever think of the full extent of what could happen to your finger if it got caught in that? You already caught your finger in the mousetrap idiot, that thing will probably take your finger off if you let it." Lukas said in his usual, I-have-no-emotions voice. Gilbert went off to find something to test on the thing and came back with a plastic ball point pen, which he so smartassly wrote 'Mathias's finger' on in sharpie. Mathias set the rat trap since Alfred couldn't, which made both Mathias and Gilbert chuckle, earning them another glare from the American. When the trap was set, Gilbert placed the pen and set the trap off. The trap easily shattered the poor pen sacrifice. Gilbert pulled the pen back and examined it with a 'holy crap' look on his face. Alfred with the same look on his face, took the pen from Gilbert and examined it too. Mathias, was actually more excited to get on with it then he was before which made Lukas facepalm. When the trap was again set and Mathias was positioned to set it off, right before he was about to set it off, Alfred, who was standing behind him, went "ohhhh~!" Which earned him a smack straight to the face from the Danish man. "Shut up~!" Mathias whined/growled at the American and went back to his earlier position. The bad thing with his luck when he set the trap off, it caught his finger with it. The only thing he did was grimace in pain and withdraw his finger. They heard no crack or shatter from the so caught finger as Mathias flexed it a few times to show it was fully fine, just sore. "I'm okay~!" Mathias so happily announced. But before the trio could make anymore plans, and after Gilbert finished packing the stuff back into his bag, Alfred and Gilbert found themselves being pushed out the door by the Norwegian boy with the door being slammed behind them. "Awww~ Norge~ you wanted me all to yourself~"

"Shut the hell up, I just can't stand them."


End file.
